A noite ainda não acabou
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: Oneshot:: Katara sempre tem de se lembrar que a guerra já acabou, e não havia nada o que temer.


Na primeira noite após a coroação de Zuko – após o fim da guerra – Katara acordara suada e tremendo, adrenalina em seu sangue, mente clara e alerta. A Nação do Fogo os encontrara. Havia um príncipe e uma princesa e um general e um almirante, todos logo ali, à espreita, esperando o momento certo para emboscá-los e capturar Aang.

Demorou alguns minutos para que ela percebesse que não estivera dormindo em um saco de dormir no meio de alguma floresta, mas sim em uma cama no palácio da Nação do Fogo. Ela se lembrou de que Aang estava no quarto logo ao lado, dormindo tranquilamente porque agora Zuko era Senhor do Fogo e não havia o que temer.

Deitou-se novamente, puxando o fino lençol sobre si, ainda que não tivesse frio. A guerra acabou – ela teve de lembrar a si mesma. Está tudo bem, a guerra acabou.

**.**

O Zuko que ela conhecera – o impetuoso, impulsivo, imprudente, insensível, inacreditável – não era o mesmo que agora se sentava naquele trono, vergando aqueles trajes reais, aquela coroa. O Zuko que ela conhecera usava armadura, usava algodão, não seda, não ouro. O Zuko que ela conhecera não tinha aquela aura pacificadora, compreensiva, conciliadora, _soberana_.

O Zuko que ela conhecera não apertava a mão de Mai procurando confiança, suporte. O Zuko que ela conhecera não olhava Mai do jeito que ele olhava agora. Esse Zuko usava um anel de noivado e um sorriso cansado, bebia chá sem pressa e dava ordens articuladamente.

O Zuko que ela conhecera não era imponente como esse era.

**.**

Na segunda noite após o fim da guerra – após a promessa de um mundo melhor, mais unificado, mais feliz – Katara acordara assustada, seus olhos úmidos e suas mãos perdidas entre os lençóis. Aang perdera. Ozai triunfara. Zuko morrera tentando protegê-la de sua irmã. Toph, Sokka, Suki, todos pereceram tentando derrotar a indestrutível, a invencível Nação do Fogo.

Demorou trinta minutos para que ela conseguisse se recompor completamente. Para que lembrasse de que Aang vencera. Ozai caíra. Zuko estava vivo, bem, feliz. Ele era o novo Senhor do Fogo e ela não precisava se preocupar.

**.**

O fim da guerra faria bem para Aang. Ele treinava todos os dias, todo o dia, sem parar, sem relutar, sem reclamar. Ele dormia mal e comia sem vontade. Aang precisava que essa guerra chegasse ao fim. Ele tinha só (_cento e_) treze anos, não era justo que o destino de todo um mundo fosse depositado nas mãos de uma criança (_uma criança, Aang ainda era uma criança_).

Katara tinha total confiança em Aang, mas, desviando das chamas de Azula e vendo Zuko agonizar ali, logo ali ao lado, ela rezou para todos os espíritos que conhecia. Por favor, por favor, não deixem que aquela criança morra. Não deixem que Aang morra.

**.**

Na terceira noite após a promessa de um mundo melhor – após a coroação de Zuko – Katara acordou alerta, atenta, mas não ousou mover um único músculo. Ouvira vozes do lado de fora do seu quarto no palácio real, sussurrando, conspirando. Senhor do Fogo Zuko precisa ser deposto. É melhor abatê-lo agora, quando está desprevenido, quando está fraco. O Senhor do Fogo Zuko precisa morrer, para que de suas cinzas renasça o Rei Fênix Ozai.

Ela precisou de uma hora de cuidadosa atenção para perceber que as vozes que ouvira não vinham do corredor.

**.**

Katara gostava de ir à sala do trono durante a tarde. Zuko sempre lidava com seus ministros e conselheiros pela manhã, deixando suas tardes livres para deliberar a retirada de suas tropas do Reino da Terra, a reconstrução das Tribos da Água, as buscas por dobradores de ar perdidos pelo mundo. Naquelas horas ele voltava a ser o Zuko que ela conhecera. O que colocava sua Nação acima de todas as outras; o que pensava primeiro em seus problemas e depois em ajudar os outros.

Foi assim que Katara percebeu que Senhor do Fogo era o título que Zuko nascera para receber.

**.**

Uma tarde, enquanto Sokka argumentava veementemente a favor das Tribos da Água, Katara apanhou Zuko tocando suavemente (talvez até inconscientemente) o ponto abaixo do esterno, seu olhar perdido e desfocado. Toph elevou sua voz para contra-argumentar e os olhos do Senhor do Fogo encontraram os seus por cima dos mapas e projetos espalhados sobre a mesa de discussões.

O que estamos fazendo aqui, os olhos dele pareciam perguntar.

Eu não sei, foi o que ela tentou responder.

O sorriso que ele abriu era o mesmo sorriso cansado e afável que Mai recebia quando vinha à noite para convencê-lo a jantar e dormir. A mão dele ainda repousava sobre o ponto abaixo do esterno, e Katara se perguntou se ela, assim como a outra, também deveria ir até ele e convencê-lo a fugir.

**.**

Na quarta noite após o fim da guerra – após a coroação de Zuko, após a promessa de um mundo melhor – Katara acordou sensivelmente mais quente que o normal. Ela era uma dobradora de água, a temperatura de seu corpo nunca estava muito fria, nem muito quente. Olhou ao seu redor na escuridão, mas não conseguia identificar nada que parecesse fora do usual.

Foi quando ela se lembrou de que Zuko era um dobrador de fogo. Seu corpo era mais quente que o de outros dobradores. Sua pele irradiava calor quando ele ficava agitado ou nervoso. O Zuko que ela conhecera podia muito bem ter se esgueirado para dentro de seu quarto, esperando pegá-la desprevenida para seqüestrá-la e usá-la em algum plano para atrair Aang e capturá-lo.

Mas a guerra já tinha acabado – ela também se lembrou após algum tempo. Zuko não precisava mais capturar Aang. Tampouco precisava seqüestrá-la.

E depois, Aang também era um dobrador de fogo. E era muito mais provável que ele se esgueirasse para dentro de seu quarto do que Zuko.

**.**

"Opa, desculpe. Não vi você." Katara sempre se impressionava com a capacidade de Zuko de despir-se de toda a formalidade no momento em que saía da sala do trono.

"A culpa foi minha, não sei onde tenho estado com a cabeça." Ela se desculpou, encarando seus calçados atentamente.

Ela esperava que ele aceitasse a desculpa e fosse embora, como a pessoa normal e ocupada que era; esperava que desse algum tipo de desculpa desajeitada ou até que dissesse uma grosseria involuntária, porque era isso que o Zuko que ela conhecera faria. Era com aquilo que ela sabia lidar. Um Zuko que precisava da sua aceitação, um Zuko que não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo, mas que fazia mesmo assim. Esse novo Zuko, esse controlado, soberano, plácido, imponente, Senhor do Fogo Zuko era um estranho para ela. Um estranho que ela sabia que deveria querer agradar.

"Você já jantou?" Ele perguntou, talvez um pouco mais ansiosamente do que deveria.

Não, era a resposta correta. Mas Katara sabia com quem Zuko jantava todas as noites. Sabia com quem ela jantava todas as noites. Aang ainda deveria estar esperando por ela em seu quarto. Ela levantou o rosto para dizer isso a Zuko. Mas em algum lugar entre a expressão ansiosa dele e seu sentimento de culpa, a negativa se tornou uma afirmativa e logo ela estava dizendo sim e vendo os ombros dele murcharem e o mesmo sorriso cansado se plastificar em seus lábios.

"Boa noite, Katara." Ele desejou, antes de seguir seu caminho.

**.**

Na quinta noite naquele quarto do palácio real Katara acordou sobressaltada de um sonho que não conseguia lembrar. Enquanto encarava o teto escuro, tentou remontar a seqüência do sonho, mas as peças difusas não se encaixavam de jeito nenhum e ela acabou desistindo.

No dia seguinte, acordaria com a impressão de que aquela fora a primeira em cinco noites em que não acordara abruptamente à noite.

.

.

.

* * *

Eu estava limpando umas pastas no computador e achei isso, espero que quem leia goste, ainda que seja um pouco velho.


End file.
